Paperwork
by lou.abby
Summary: Levi interrupts Erwin in his office


Summary: Levi interrupts Erwin in his office

Setting: Erwin's office.

* * *

Erwin x Levi

* * *

"Do you shit where you work?" the commander knows to well that was Levi's way of saying 'hi'.

"These papers aren't going to finish themselves, Corporal," Erwin said with a slight tease and defeat. He heard Levi coming closer, but chose to ignore him. He was busy enough trying to getting these paperwork done so he could tend to other business. "You wouldn't like pointless office work, check on the new recruits and see if they are well prepared."

"Mike and Hanji are with the recruits, I just came by to tell you to take a break," Levi said dully.

"That's a surprise, I would never have guessed that you cared," Erwin flashed a small smile and set his papers down. "And how would I take a break when all I know is work."

Erwin leaned back on his chair and watched as Levi round the desk, settling his knee between his legs. Gazing at the smaller man, towering over him shot a heat wave through his body to the pit of his stomach. Erwin rested his head on the chair and parted his lips as Levi came in for a kiss. Greedy and hungry, Erwin let Levi dominate the situation, but that didn't stop him from roaming his hands up Levi's small frame, unbuckling the belts and buttons. Levi shifted his position, fully sitting on Erwin's lap, unfastening his belts as well. Levi slid his tongue across Erwin's lips and within a second they wrestled their tongues together, tasting the wet walls. Pushing the Commander deep into the chair, Levi grasped Erwin's hair to adjust their kiss. The last buckle came off and Erwin dove right in Levi's dress shirt, ripping it off.

"I just washed that," Levi broke their kiss and eyed his dress shirt on the arm of the chair. Erwin ignored Levi's remark and traced his hands on the Corporal's scarred back. "Do you have a scar fetish?" Levi grabbed a chunk of Erwin hair, hauling his head to meet eye to eye.

"Does that disgust you?" Erwin stared back.

"It's better than Hanji's fetish," Levi shrugged it off.

"I guess we should continue." Erwin placed Levi on the desk and bit his bare neck. Lowering Levi till his back was fully on the desk, Erwin licked each visible mark Levi had on his torso, trailing down to his groin and up again for a kiss.

"Just get to the point," Levi gritted he teeth, as Erwin's hands were working on Levis pants, tugging them off.

"I would like to take my time, since this is my only break," Erwin smirked and wrapped his hands around Levi's length, pumping slowly. Twirling his tongue around Levis tip and slowly sucking him done to the base and up the shaft. Erwin felt Levi hitch and moan impatiently.

"Erwin," A few curses escaped Levi's mouth and he arched his back to the sensation. Rocking his hips inside Erwin's mouth, he felt the Commander's mouth caving in and tongue flicking his tip, gradually making his way up the shaft and back to his raw flesh. Levi felt Erwin's teeth graze over his thighs, biting dangerously lower and running his tongue across the bruised markings the belts made.

"Let me here you cry," Erwin placed two fingers in Levi's mouth, soaking them and gliding it along Levi's body to his entrance. Putting two fingers in, stretching Levi inside, driving his fingers deep to his sweet spot. Erwin heard a hiss from Levi and added another finger in. "Are you ready?"

"Just get on with it," Levi spat out. Erwin pulled out his fingers and unbutton his pants, releasing his harden length. Leaning forward on the desk, eyes fixed on the cold glare Levi had, he positioned his tip on Levi's entrance. Erwin didn't hesitate to penetrate his full length inside. Seizing the Corporals waist, Erwin tilted his hips slightly and rammed straight in Levi's throbbing warm walls. He heard Levi cried in pleasure as he thrust half his length faster, forcing Levi's hips to swallow him whole. Erwin rested his full body on top of Levi; grabbing the edge of the desk, letting his lower half take control.

"…Levi." The commander was at his limits as he plunged harder and deeper, till he came inside of Levi. He laid on Levi for a few minutes catching his breath.

"Tch," Levi wrapped an arm around Erwin's neck and hoisted himself up. He heard a small chuckle coming from Erwin as he lifted him off the desk to the cold cement walls. Their lips were back to battle and this time Levi took command. A low moan came from Erwin as he tensed to the other half swaying and tightening his new hard-on.

"Erwin." Levi panted. Erwin took the signal and finished him off. Erwin pulled out, letting the cum trickling down, so he could watch Levi flinch in disgust.

"Sorry about that," He carried him back to the desk, placing Levi down to grab a napkin in the drawer. He took the napkin, wiping the cum off his skin and felt Erwin's lips on the back of his neck.

"Such a romantic," Levi said with distaste and tossed the napkin in the trash.

"Corporal! Commander! Dinner is ready!" Hanji's voice came from behind the door.

"Annoying." Levi put on his wrinkled pants and dress shirt, grabbing the belts and walked to the door.

"Levi, you should take a shower." The commander button his pants and sat back in his desk.

"That's a surprise, I didn't know you cared," Levi gave a snort and was out the door.

* * *

Levi and Erwin doesn't seem like the type to be fluffy and romantic, so I decided this should be all smut.

Hopefully I got the tone right in this fic, it was quite hard to get into a different style of writing.

what do ya guys think? :D


End file.
